


Which Dream SMP Member are YOU?

by AA_Batteries



Series: Character Keys [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: It's a dichotomous key! About the Dre SMP!Yes, I am a poet thanks for noticing.
Series: Character Keys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528499
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	Which Dream SMP Member are YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, ok, here you go. Have fun.

1a) Chaotic…………………………………...................………. Go to 2

1b) Not quite so Chaotic…………………………..……………. Go to 13

2a) Insane……………………………………....................……. Go to 3

2b) Not quite so insane…………………………….…..………. Go to 9

3a) Evil……………………………….........................…………. Go to 4

3b) Not always Evil………………………….......………………. Go to 6

4a) ARSON…………………………………...................………. Go to 5

4b) Arson?…………………………………...................………. Schlatt

5a) Creation…………………………………................………. Wilbur Soot

5b) Destruction…………………………………...........………. Sapnap

6a) Absolutely no common sense……………………………. Mexican Dream

6b) Rarely has common sense…………………..……………. Go to 7

7a) For the MEMES…………………………………….......……. Go to 8

7b) Who needs memes when you’ve got ME………………. Tommyinnit

8a) Dirty Jokes ;)………………………………….........………. Quackity

8b) Just jokes……………………………………................…. Skeppy

9a) Wholesome……………………………………............……. Go to 10

9b) Slightly less wholesome…………………………..………. Go to 11

10a) Be my Friend attitude……………………………….……. Ghostbur

10b) Part of the group attitude…………………….…………. Karl

11a) I like creating Chaos………………………………………. Go to 12

11b) I like causing Infighting……………………….…………. Jack

12a) Mysterious………………………………………...........…. Dream

12b) Reputation……………………………………...........……. Technoblade

13a) Lawful…………………………………..................………. Go to 14

13b) Neutral……………………………….................…………. Go to 21

14a) Parent Energy…………………………….......……………. Go to 15

14b) Crazy Energy…………………………………........………. Go to 20

15a) Will not put up with this BS………………………………. Go to 16

15b) The BS, we’re down……………………………………..…. Go to 17

16a) LANGUAGE……………………………………............……. BadBoyHalo

16b) Mom gave you the Look (you know the Look).………. Niki

17a) Join in with BS…………………………………......………. Antfrost

17b) Watches BS go down……………………..………………. Go to 18

18a) Ok kids calm down………………………………….……. Philza

18b)  _ Sigh _ ………………………………………....................…. Go to 19

19a) I’m not dealing with this shit..…………………………. Alyssa

19b) Joins in eventually……………………………………..…. Ranboo

20a) Wholesome af………………………………….....………. Tubbo

20b) Peace……………………………………..................……. Puffy

21a) Cool, calculating, cucumber……………………………. Go to 22

21b) Will cause Chaos…………………………………….……. Go to 28

22a) Silent but deadly…………………………………………. Go to 23

22b) Vibe………………………………………..................…. Go to 25

23a) Personal Gain…………………………………….....……. Go to 24

23b) No actually just silent…………………………..………. Callahan

24a) Pay me………………………………………...............…. Punz

24b) Earn it………………………………………................…. Eret

25a) Slight Chaos is fun………………………………………. Go to 26

25b) Just chillin’………………………………………........…. Go to 27

26a) Conflict is a pastime……………………………………. Purpled

26b) Conflict finds me………………………………….……. Ponk

27a) Fight for what’s right…………………….……………. Awesamdude

27b) I’m watching………………………………………....…. Vikkstar

28a) Indirect Chaos……………………………………..……. Go to 29

28b) Direct Chaos………………………………………....…. Go to 30

29a) Just wanted to Vibe man………………………..……. ConnorEatsPants

29b) Too tired to deal with this……………………...……. George

30a) Go TEAM………………………………………..........…. Fundy

30b) I’m with whoever’s winning………………….………. Go to 31

31a) Hey I’m just here to help where I can...……………. HBomb

31b) True Neutrality…………………………………….……. Lazar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging my broken brain.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comment which character you got!
> 
> I have a few other keys for you if you're interested, so check those out if you want.
> 
> Thanks <3
> 
> (btw I'm Mexican Dream. LET'S GO)


End file.
